


Help Me - Part 1

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Help Me [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Feels, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, Protective Steve Rogers, Secrets, bucky relapses, helpless Bucky, new mini series, scared Bucky, small backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky has a bad nightmare which causes him to relapse, forcing the team to take action. The reader calms him down the only way she can. (This is Part 1)





	

**Author's Note:**

> What?! Another series? 
> 
> Yup, I can't stop posting. :)

The sound of screaming and the voice of FRIDAY informing everyone of a 'Code Red Star'.  _ Code Red Star _ , Code Red Star was never a good sign. It only went off if Bucky relapsed and needed to be restrained. It didn’t happen that often, but when it did, it was never good. 

You bolted out of bed and followed the sound of objects crashing and people yelling. It lead you to the common room, where Steve and Tony were trying to hold back Bucky, but being unsuccessful as he twisted Steve around and socked him in the jaw, causing him to smash into the wall behind him. Tony tried to immobilize Bucky’s arm, but it was becoming quite difficult when every time he’d get close, his face would come close to being smashed in. Nat managed to jump onto his shoulders and wrap her legs around him, trying to knock him out, but he gripped onto her waist and dropped her onto the table. Which loosened her hold around his neck. His left hand squeezed her neck as he picked her up and tossed her at Clint, causing them both to fall down. 

The place was a mess, tables were broken, glass everywhere, and a very tired and scared Winter Soldier was fighting off everyone who decided to come close. And it broke your heart to see him like this. He had huge bags under his eyes, his hair was disheveled and his eyes were glazed over, but his face was etched with fear. As if he was stuck in a nightmare, unsure what was real and he can’t get out. 

“Bucky...calm down, everything’s fine.” 

You spoke to him softly from where you stood from the doorway, making sure that you give him the space he needs. He stops in his tracks as his face twists up with various emotions. He begins to breathe heavily as his eyes searched the room frantically as if trying to find something that will bring him back to reality. The next part is unexpected and it feels as if your heart is being ripped out of your chest. 

You watch as Bucky sink to the floor and his shoulders shake, heaving out dry sobs. Everyone in the room is watching carefully, staying alert. That’s until you all jump when he lets out a blood-curdling scream as he holds onto his head, pleading for the voices to stop and leave him alone. You start to walk up to him slowly, but Steve grabs you and pulls you back. You turn to snap at him, but your attention is quickly diverted back to Bucky when he starts talking. 

“No, please. P-please, stop. I don’t want to, I-I can’t, please. Please stop, it hurts.” 

You watch in agony as Bucky curls up into the fetal position, hands still clutching his head, clothes now covered in sweat. Sobs ripped from him as his plea’s for the pain to stop continued. Tears ran down your face as you saw your boyfriend of four years break down in front of everyone. You’ve only seen him like this a couple of times, but it never got this bad. 

You managed to break out of Steve’s hold and run up to Bucky, despite the team’s protests. He needed you and that’s all that mattered, your personal safety be damned. You laid down behind him and wrapped your arms around him, holding his wrists to his chest and locking your ankles around his legs. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but you knew it helped. He began to struggle against you, making the team go on alert, but you glare at them. Giving them the ‘if you come any closer I’ll bash your face in’ look. 

“Bucky,” he tries to break your hold against him, but you hold on and talk softly to him, “it’s going to be okay Bucky. You’re safe, you’re in the tower. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, 107th Regiment of the Howling Commandos. You’re my James, come back to me.”

He keeps crying as he curls into himself more and screams,

“HELP ME PLEASE! Somebody, please help me.” All you can do is just hold onto him tighter and sob quietly behind him.  “Please someone help me. Save me.” He whimpered softly. 

Everyone is standing in shock, you’ve all seen Bucky relapse, but this was new to everyone. Sure, he tried to kill you all once or twice, but no one has seen him in this state. No one was sure what to do exactly as Bucky continued to plead, 

“Don’t make me. I can’t, I don’t want to.”

You kissed his shoulders, the back of his neck anywhere you could reach to extend the physical contact.

“No one’s making you do anything Bucky. You’re safe, Steve and Nat are here. We’re all here. Please come back to me. You need to wake up.” 

The next thing you knew, was Bucky grabbing a hold of your wrists and pulling you over him, before wrapping his arms around you, burying his face in your neck. 

“I’m afraid to wake up. I remember everything. Every time I wake up, you’re all dead, you’re all gone and I’m all alone.” His voice muffled in your neck. You give Steve and Tony a worried glance, before looking back to Bucky. 

“I’m not going anywhere, James. Listen to me very carefully and try to get some sleep okay? Dream about when you took me to Coney Island and you put ice down my shirt. Can you do that for me?” He gripped onto you tighter, nodding into your neck. Once you knew he was dreaming, you tapped your fingers to his forehead to put him into a deep sleep. This was when the dams broke. 

You cried against him, “I’m sorry Bucky, I’m so sorry.” A few minutes passed when you finally looked back to the others. 

“Can someone help me put him on the couch?” Steve and Tony helped Bucky onto the couch, eyes questioning you as you placed a blanket around him. 

“I have powers where I can put people to sleep and wake them up on demand. Almost like Sleeping Beauty,” you laugh slightly to yourself before frowning, “they’re a curse really. I never wanted to use them, especially on Bucky.  _ Never _ on Bucky.” Tears filled your eyes again as you looked up at Steve, “Please don’t tell him about it.” Steve looked at you to where Bucky laid on the couch, 

“He’s not going to like it, (Y/N). He’s going to want to know, especially about this.” You nod your head,

“I know, I know, I hate having to do that to him, I  _ really _ hate it. But I’ll tell him, just not right now. I have to make sure I can steer him out of whatever triggered him to relapse.” 

“Do you have an idea what might’ve caused him to?” You look over at Tony and shake your head. 

“No, but it must’ve been recent. All I can do right now is give him the help he needs. I’m going to stay with him tonight.” You maneuver Bucky so that you’re sitting behind him and his head and chest are laying on top of you. 

“I’ll stay with you (Y/N), someone’s got to keep you company.” You offer Steve a small smile, then go back to looking at Bucky and start to run your fingers through his dark chestnut hair. The others stayed a few minutes before bidding you and Steve goodnight and headed off to bed. 

Your focus went back to Bucky, you pushed his hair away from his face and studied every detail. The way his nose slanted, the freckles scattered across his cheeks, the way his eyelashes curled. But what caught your attention, were the big bags under his eyes, how sunken they looked. He looked completely exhausted as if he no longer had the strength to fight back. Almost as if he was giving up entirely. 

“He’s going to be okay (Y/N), he has you and that’s all he needs right now.” You gave Steve teary smile. 

“He’s all I have Steve, I can’t lose him.” Steve leaned down and kissed your head softly, then wrapping a blanket around your shoulders. 

“I know and you won’t lose him. Try to get some sleep okay? Can’t have you losing any sleep either.” You lean back into the couch, pulling the blanket around you tighter. You made sure that your hand stayed in Bucky’s hair, knowing that it soothed him and would help him relax whenever he woke up. 

“I love you Bucky, I’m not going anywhere.” You let sleep overtake you as Steve watched as a very small smile make its way onto Bucky’s face; knowing that he was having good dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
